User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: SpaceGodzilla
I wan to add on Space godzillla list. What is work? SpaceGodzilla major antagonist of the Heisei series, serving as the main antagonist of the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and the greater scope antagonist of Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth. He also serves as the main antagonist of the video games Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla Unleashed. Who is he? SpaceGodzilla's origins is indeed a clone of Godzilla originating from outer space, but the exact details behind his creation have varied. human ust hat samples of Godzilla DNA were somehow cast into space and mutated into a partially crystalline life form after being swallowed up by a black hole, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what brought the DNA into space, but possibilities are suggested, one being that after leaving Earth Mothra unwittingly carried pieces of Godzilla's genetic material that came onto her during her battle with him. Another possibility is that the DNA came from Billonate another creature born from Godzilla's DNA who, after fighting Godzilla in , disintegrated into a cloud of spores that floated off into outer space. What he Done? SpaceGodzillafirst seen flying through space, where he destroyed a manned NASA satellite. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He then landed on Brith Island and attacked Godzillavson, but Godzilla arrived to save him. SpaceGodzilla quickly overpowered Godzilla using his telekinetic skills, and then trapped Little Godzilla in crystals. He flew away and flew over Japan eventually landing and setting up his fortress in . SpaceGodzilla reaches the Command Center and attacks, shooting the Command Center with his ray. Godzilla then arrives and grapples with SpaceGodzilla, neither being able to overpower the other. Torema then tells Godzilla to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. Godzilla obeys and fires his atomic ray, blowing up the crystals. Godzilla and Torema's ship fire their rays, and the combined efforts destroys SpaceGodzilla. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it allowing him to rule. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals